Batman (Comics)/Bio
Batman, real name Bruce Wayne, is a vigilante and detective who protects the city of Gotham by night and during the day takes the persona of a millionaire playboy at day. When young Bruce Wayne witnessed the cold-blooded murder of his parents by a mugger, he was left a changed man. Traveling the world, he trained in martial arts, detective skills, and criminal psychology to make himself into a weapon to be used against crime. Knowing that criminals were, by nature, a "superstitious and cowardly lot", Bruce decided to become the image of fear itself to strike terror into the hearts of his enemies, adopting the persona of Batman. Operating out of his native Gotham City, Batman ventures out on a nightly basis to bring to justice the killers, terrorists, and criminals that prowl his streets. In battle Batman often makes use of various bat-themed weaponry, the most famous of these are the Batclaw, a grappling hook used to disarm opponents and navigate the terrain, the Batmobile, a heavily armed high-tech car, and the Batarangs, and bat-shaped shurikens that come in different variants used for surveillance (like the Seeing-Eye Batarang) and combat (such as the Explosive Batarangs). Despite his huge arsenal Batman's greatest weapon his mind. He has proven himself a great detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander on various occasions, whether it be taking on Gotham's underworld or working alongside his fellow heroes. __TOC__ Battle vs. Judge Dredd (by JWarrior89) Location: Mega-City One Judge Dredd is riding his Law Master motorbike through the streets of Mega-City One, investigating reports of a masked vigilante who has been attaching criminals. A part of him actually feels respect for this guy; like Dredd himself, he fights to bring criminals to justice. However, he serves the Law, and cannot abide anyone who holds themselves above it. Dredd arrives in the area where the man was last seen, and stops. He dismounts his bike and gazes at his surroundings; tons of tall buildings, plenty of cover and places to hide. Suddenly, he hears a man yell, followed by the sounds of a struggle. Dredd draws his Lawgiver pistol and runs in the direction of the noise. Turning into a dark alley, Dredd sees Batman standing over a man who is bruised, bound, and gagged. "Halt!" Dredd yells. Batman turns and sees Dredd; pulling out his grappling hook, he shoots it in the air. Dredd fires his gun, but misses. As Batman shoots upward towards the roof, he throws a flashbang grenade. Dredd turns away as the grenade explodes, disorienting him. Recovering, he looks up, but Batman is nowhere to be seen. Swearing to himself, he radios in the location of the bound criminal for backup, then runs back to the Law Master to search for Batman. Up on the roof, Batman leaps from rooftop to rooftop, finally descending into an old, abandoned parking garage. Finding his batpod, which he had stored there earlier, he gets on and drives off. For a few minutes, he continues driving. Suddenly, his bike is struck from behind. Looking back, he sees Dredd in hot pursuit. "Pull over, citizen!" Dredd commands. Batman responds by speeding away from Dredd, who fires his Law Master's machine guns. Batman steers to avoid them; a few bullets manage to hit the batpod, but inflict no major damage. Dredd fires his bike's laser cannon, but Batman avoids this as well by making a sharp turn onto a long bridge. Without warning, Batman suddenly applies the brakes on his batpod, and Dredd zooms past him. Batman fires his own bike's machine guns, but Dredd is able to avoid the gunfire. Batman then fires his batpod's grappling hooks, which successfully latch onto the Law Master. Swearing again, Dredd swerves back and forth, but the grappling hooks hold firm. Batman prepares to fire the cannons on his bike, but Dredd suddenly gets an idea; just as they exit the bridge, he activates the Law Master's turbo boost, pulling the batpod behind him. He then makes a sharp turn around a corner; the grappling hooks finally come loose, and Batman and the batpod are sent crashing through the wall of a building. Screeching to a halt, Dredd looks back at the crash site; there is no sign of movement. Cautiously, he gets off the Law Master, draws his Lawgiver pistol, and moves in closer. Looking through the hole in the wall, he sees the batpod on its side, but Batman is gone. Dredd slowly moves in, ears alert for any noises. Suddenly, Batman swings in from above on his grappling hook, kicking Dredd in the back and sending him crashing to the floor. The Lawgiver goes flying out of his hands, and Batman runs over and kicks it away. Dredd gets to his feet, drawing his boot knife and nightstick. Yelling, he swings the nightstick, but Batman ducks and avoids it. Dredd follows through with a stab from the boot knife, but Batman blocks it and knocks the knife out of his hand. He strikes at Dredd with his bladed gauntlets but Dredd avoids the first blow and blocks the second. For a while, both fighters are dead even, but Dredd suddenly gets a lucky brake and strikes Batman in the head with his nightstick. As Batman stumbles, Dredd runs over and grabs his Lawgiver. "Rapid Fire!" he says. "Rapid Fire." an electronic voice replies from the gun. Dredd turns and sprays a hail of bullets at Batman, who barely manages to dive behind cover. Drawing his batarang, he throws it at Dredd, hitting him in the hand and forcing him to drop his gun. Batman takes advantage of this and retreats into the next room. Dredd picks up the Lawgiver again and follows Batman. The next room is very dark, but Dredd's bionic eyes grant him 20/20 night vision, allowing him to see perfectly. He scans the room; looking up, he sees Batman watching him from the upper balcony, obviously relying on the shadows to hide him. Grinning, Dredd takes out a stun grenade and throws it at Batman, who leaps to the ground level to avoid it. "Armor Piercing." Dredd says. "Armor Piercing." his gun responds. Dredd aims and fires, Batman running to avoid the shots. Aiming slightly ahead of Batman, Dredd fires again, this time scoring a direct hit right through Batman's leg. Yelling in pain, Batman drops to his knees; in desperation, he pulls out the batarang again, but Dredd shoots his hand, causing him to drop it. His opponent helpless before him, Dredd holsters his Lawgiver and approaches Batman. "You're looking at serious jail time, citizen," he says, "you know how long you get for resisting arrest? TWENTY YEARS! How do you plead?" "Go to hell..." Batman growls. "I knew you'd say that." Dredd grins. Winner: Judge Dredd. Expert's Opinion Despite Batman's history of fighting psychopaths and super criminals, Dredd had much more training and experience. In addition, his weapons were much more powerful than Batman's. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Captain America (Comics) (by Drayco90) One moment the Batmobile was rushing through the rain-slicked streets of the dark Gotham City, hunting for the recently escaped Joker before more blood could be shed by the maniacal clown prince of crime, the next moment he was in a strange ruin pulled from the darkest of the Bat’s nightmares. As if by some unknown malevolent deity’s cruel hand, the city had seemed to collide with another. The titanic clock towers and grim buildings of Gotham’s infamous skyline were peppered across a landscape cluttered with completely different, unknown buildings transforming the Dark Knight’s beloved city into a war zone. Skyscrapers were collapsed in on each other, new roads appeared from nowhere, often going straight through Gotham’s own roads. There was no time for anyone to think, and in a matter of seconds, fires were spreading throughout the city. Cars wrecks were everywhere, as were the scenes of people dead from collapsed ruins. Batman sat contemplating in the seat of his car. Who knows how many were already dead? How many were suffering? Batman certainly didn’t, but if one thing was certain, it was this…Batman would find out. And when he did, there were answers to be had. The other Avengers had been elsewhere when everything hit the fan. Thor was meeting with some of his old friends from Asgard to discuss matters of Osborn’s Siege, Stark was out testing the designs for some new suits, and so on. But Steve was still in Avengers Tower, alone save for Jarvis. He was exercising his usual routine when the power fluctuated and the sudden crashing sounds, roasting fires and screaming began. It was only seconds before he was suited up with Shield in hand but nothing would prepare him for the scene that met him outside. Sure he had fought in wars, but he never thought to see beautiful New York reduced to the same hell that Berlin had in the 40’s. A dead man in a “GCPD” uniform lay on the ground, not far from his police cruiser which had impacted into the gate outside. “I’ve lived in this country for almost 80 years, and we’ve never had a Gotham City before…what’s happening to New York?” Cap wondered out loud as he closed the dead man’s eyes. As he turned around, he saw the tower was jutting out of a ruined mansion. The gate that had buckled when the police cruiser hit it read two simple words…”Wayne Manor”. The Batmobile screeched to a sudden stop, it's driver's face a mixture of somber expectation and outrage. A massive skyscraper rose high in to the sky, jutting out of the mansion of Bruce Wayne, and the tower's base no doubt went as far down as the Batcave. Batman growled and exited the vehicle, crouching through the shadows as he came across the star-spangeled man that stood amongst the wreckage. Batman knew criminals and terrorists, and this man was neither. His stance carried too much respect. Too much honor. Batman doubted the man knew anymore about what was going on than he did, but he couldn't risk losing an informant because of a hunch. He threw a batarang at the man, more of a courtesy to get his attention than as an attack. Captain America saw the bat-shaped projectile from the corner of his eye, and effortlessly knocked the batarang away with his mighty vibranium shield. Batman stepped from the shadows- a figure cloaked in swirling black and blades. "Why are you invading our world?" Batman growled. "Who are you and what do you have to gain from all this death?" Captain America steadied himself, his grip on the shield tightened. "Listen buddy, I don't know what you're talking about, but I've been an Invader before- this is no invasion. Not on my part, and the way I see it, my city suddenly has parts of your city in it. My name's Captain America..." With tremendous force, Captain America threw his shield at the Dark Knight. "...And I don't appreciate being threatened or interrogated by strangers in black." Batman only had a brief instant to process the Vibranium discuss before impact. He was used to fighting fast though, and barely ducked below the patriotic weapon. It was back in the Captain's hands in seconds, rebounding about the enviroment, and just as quickly Captain America was charging. Batman sidestepped the charge, and raised a batarang, attempting to use it like a dagger. Cap blocked the batarang with his shield, and delivered a quick jab, striking Batman in the stomach. The Detective staggered back briefly, and threw down his smoke pellet, a cloud of white dust surrounded the fighters. Cap lost sight of his foe in the mess, but with his Detective Vision cowl, Batman could still see him. He came from behind, striking Captain America's shoulder with the blades on his gauntlet. Cap spun around, not thinking about the blood that was building beneath the wound, and delivered a hard strike to Batman's face with the shield. Batman fell backwards, bleeding from what he was sure was a broken nose. Either this man hits with force on par with Killer Croc, or that shield was made of something the Dark Knight had never seen before. Batman had to recover fast, shooting his grappling gun at the nearby fence, pulling him across his own lawn, throwing a batarang as he went. This time, the batarang struck true, cutting the side of Cap's face, allowing some of his blonde sideburns to be seen. Cap frowned and threw his shield, seeing the Detective was on a pre-determined path, but Batman cut the line pre-maturely, allowing him to roll out of the way. As the shield slammed into the Wayne Manor gates and rebounded, Batman fired his Grappling Gun at the shield, hoping to take the Captain's main advantage from him, but as the hook closed around the shield, the vibranium disk passed by without stopping, his hook bursting into pieces instantly. Batman looked at the Grappling Hook with irritation, and threw it to the ground, pulling another Batarang from his belt. He decided to fall back, dissapearing into the Manor, hoping that some of the rooms not harboring the Avengers Tower would be able to help him. Captain America didn't want to, but knew he had no choice but pursue Batman into the mansion. His shield at the ready, Rogers entered the building, but wasn't prepared for his foe to be nestled in the ceiling tiles. Batman leapt out from above, kicking Cap to the ground. As the Avenger attempted to bring up shield for an attack, Batman responded with a swift kick to his jaw. Cap swung his legs out in a sweep and slammed his shield into the Bat's face a second time as he rose. Both men had some pretty debilitating unarmed wounds, but they had been through worse without slowing down. The fight, a flurry of blocks and punches, found the combatants in the Wayne Manor kitchen. Wayne himself noted that none of his servants were there, and could only pray that Alfred had followed his "special instructions" for such an event. Captain America swung a punch, but Batman caught his arm, twisting it backwards, nearly breaking it. The Avenger gave a grunt of pain, and slammed Batman's head into the kitchen counter with his shield. The counter shattered under the force and the Dark Knight's vision blurred. Despite this, Batman could see the microwave from the corner of his eye. He elbowed his foe in the chest, allowing him time to recover and slam Captain America's head through the appliance. Cap returned back with a ground pound that was meant to stagger the detective, but on the floor of the kitchen that was already weakened by the appearance of Avengers Tower, the strike only caused the floor to shatter beneath the fighters. They tumbled downwards into the black caves beneath the manor. The Batcave. Batman looked around, glad to see most of his equipment was unharmed, but saw his suspecions confirmed. What ever had forced these two worlds together had certainly put Avengers Tower right in the middle of Wayne Manor and the foundations came all the way down to the Batcave. Batman drew his last batarang, holding it like a blade as he searched for Captain America. Using his detective vision to scan the darkness also put a damper on his vision, and he never had a chance to see the shield coming behind him, rebounding off one of the many computers. The shield tore apart the cowl, blood dripping from the back of his head. Batman struggled to turn around, so great was the pain in his head. But he had to do it. He knew he had to. Captain America appeared over the wounded Bat. "Sorry pal, but I've forgotten more about combat than you'll ever know. I don't want to take you down, you seem like an honorable man, if brutal." Captain America recovered his shield. "I don't know what in the Sam Hill is going on, but I'm willing to help you find out." Batman groaned. "My name's Batman. All I know is that one second I was in Gotham City. The next? All this. So Captain, where are you from." "New York." Captain America saw most of the technology in the Batcave was destroyed. "You have anywhere else we can go to figure things out?" Batman thought to himself. "I have a few auxillary bases, but I'll need to get some rest and medical attenton first." "Sorry about that." Cap replied in ernest. "Had to get a little rough with you. But we'll figure out what's happening to our worlds together, there's a fully stocked medical center in Avenger's Tower." With that the two began to walk back to the Tower enterance, Captain America offering to help the wounded vigilante walk. The bat might not have won the fight, but together he was sure they could solve this mystery- and more importantly, fix it. Winner- Captain America Expert's Opinion While this was a deadly close battle, in the end Captain America was wielding weaponry/gadgets that were more practical, had superior combat experience and while Batman was trained to physical peak, Captain America was taken beyond that point with the Super Soldier Serum, while constantly training to keep himself in that shape. Captain America also made up for his lesser intellect by matching with superior tactical skill and battlefield coordination. In the end, Captain America was simply a stronger, faster and more experienced fighter, causing him to barely claim victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Green Goblin (Comics) (by Thats random369) In the Batcave, Bruce Wayne is searching on the bat-computer for all the information he can find on a new criminal called the "Green Goblin" that has just come to Gotham. Alfred walks into the room, "Would you like a drink master Bru...oh I see your still looking into our new little friend." says Alfred. "Apparently there was a very similar criminal in New York, his attacks stopped about the time he appeared in Gotham. I looked into all flights to and from Gotham within the month of his arival but nothing has come up that would be helpful. This guys good." says Bruce. "Perhaps you should get some rest sir, remember you have your big meeting with Norman Osborn tommor..." A loud boom is heard. Bruce runs upstairs, batarang in hand, to see what happend. He sees a giant hole in the main entrance and the Goblin on his glider. "Hope you have ensurance Mr. Wayne, or should I say... Batman!" A very surprised Bruce throws his batarang at the goblin, who isn't fast enough to react in time and gets his wrist sliced. Aaagghh! screams the Goblin grabbing his wrist. You will pay for that... but not tonight, I'm afraid I have a busy day tomorow so I'll have pospone your death to later this week." says the Goblin as he flies away on his glider. Bruce picks up the batarang off the ground and stares at it for a minute or so. "That was unfortunate." says Alfred. "Not as much as one might think" says Bruce, "I now have evidence to find out his identidy." says Bruce holding up the batarang. He runs the blood on the batarang through the bat-computer. The computer has only one match... Norman Osborn. The Next Day... Norman enters the meeting room with a smirk on his face. He sits at the head of table "Sorry I'm late gentlemen now, lets begin." bla bla bla a bunch of 2 hours wirth of boring buisness talk. Everyone around the table stands up and prepares to leave. "Its a true pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne." says Osborn extending his hand. "Its good to finally meet you in person." says Bruce, shaking Osborns hand, while at the same time sticking a microscopic tracking device on his hand. "I hope to see you soon." says Bruce. "As do I, as do I." says Norman with a devilish smirk. Batman enters Norman Osborn's hotel room through the balcony. As soon as he enters he sees a bloody knife on the carpet, in the blood is the tracking device. The Green Goblin emerges on his glider behind Batman. "Did you really think I wouldn't have expected you to do something like that at the meeting. Your intelligence is highly overrated!". Batman turns around just to kicked in the face by the Goblin. Batman falls backwards onto the floor. "Now I will finish you!" taunts the Goblin, unsheathing his sword. The Goblin slashes at Batman's neck, only for Batman to block it with his gauntlets. The goblin tries to get his sword unstuck, but his attemps fail as Batman snaps the tip of the sword off and then punches him in the chest. The Goblin falls off his glider and lays crumpled on the floor for a second, the sword goes flying off the balcony. Batman walks towards him prepared to defeat the Goblin. The Goblin presses a button on his glove, which makes two blades emerge from the tip of the glider. The glider suddenly goes darting at Batman. Batman isn't quick enough to dodge it and gets a large gash on his side, the glider gets stuck in the door. Batman shakes it off and throws three batarangs at the Goblin. The Goblin dodges the first two but the third hits his glider control glove causing the glider blades to conceal themselves into the glider, making it unstuck. The furious Goblin throws two razor-wings at Batman and runs for his glider. Batman quikly dodges them with ease. The Goblin is now mounted on his glider and trying to escape. "I'll see you in hell Batman." he exclaimes as he throws two pumpkin bombs at him. Batman, quickly realizing what they are when it starts beeping, jumps off the balcony. He uses the batclaw to propel himself at a nearby rooftop as the hotel room explodes. He follows the Goblin to a safehouse in North Gotham. The Goblin is talking on a intercom to someone. "The Batmans dead. We had a deal I kill the Batman you stop sending your people after me, its getting boring slautering them, its just too easy. Keep up your end of the deal or your next!". Batman waits till he done talking then throws a sonic shock batarang hurtling at the Goblin, who doesn't notice it until Batman detonates it. The Goblin falls over and starts twitching uncontrolobly on the ground for a few seconds (the Goblin's armor is the only reason he wasn't knocked out completely). Batman swoops down and kicks the Goblin in the face. "Who wants me dead?!" interrigates the Batman. "You would like to now wouldn't you, you bastard." exclaims the Goblin mockinly. The Goblin knees Batman in the groin and stands over him, prepared to kill him. Batman thinks fast and throws a batarang at a falty light fixture, making the room pich black. The Goblin is distracted for a second, which gives Batman enough time to escape, he turns his sight to night vision and grapples onto a high beam. Batman sprays explosive gel on the goblin glider than escaped through a skylight the Goblin turns on an emergency light and stumbles onto his glider, the serum is whering off. He attemps to escape to somewhere, but as soon as he's in the air Batman detonates the gel making the glider explode, knocking the Goblin onconsious. He catches the Goblin with his batclaw hangs him from a fire escape, He then sets off a distress flair and leaves him for the Police. Winner: Batman Expert's Opinion Batman won because he has fought more powerful foes and was intelligent enough to work around the Green Goblins tactics. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Arsène Lupin III (by Thundrtri and Mr.Pacheco101) TBW Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Wolverine (Comics) (by Hipper) Batman is seen walking around Gotham until he sees Wolverine kill the Joker. "Hold it, clawed man. You cannot just kill a human being without reason." "But he was insane, bub." "That's not an excuse." "I guess I'm gonna have to kill you next." Batman throws a Batarang at Wolverine, but Wolverine dodges and reveals his claws. He then runs at Batman and slashes Bruce. Batman is knocked back and is hurt very badly. Batman then throws an Explosive Batarang at Wolverine, knocking Logan back. Batman then kicks Wolverine in the face, and uppercuts him away. Wolverine then runs at Batman, but Batman uses Smoke Screen to sneak away. Wolverine is sniffing for Batman and starts climbing a building. He sees Batman ready for him, and kicks Wolverine back. Wolverine then leaps on Batman and starts scraping him with his claws. Batman throws Wolverine back and uses a grappling gun to pull down a water tank, knocking Wolverine off the building. Batman hops down and looks for Wolverine. Wolverine, very mad, leaps out of a trash can and onto Batman's back. He starts rapidly stabbing Batman, injuring Batman severely. Batman then uses a Grappling Gun to try and get away, but Wolverine cuts off Batman's arms, which blood starts coming out. "Lights out, bub." Wolverine then stabs Batman with both of his claws, brutally murdering the Bat. As Batman's body is lied dead, Wolverine walks away, while Robin, Alfred, Batgirl and Nightwing cry at Batman's funeral. Winner : Wolverine Expert's Opinion While Batman was smarter than Wolvie, Logan easily had this battle. His claws, healing factor and speed easily outclassed Batman in every way. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Daredevil (Comics) (by Daken161) TBW Winner: Batman (Comics) Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hawkeye (by ByTheNineDevine) TBW Winner: Batman (Comics) Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios